


A Welcome Visitor

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [51]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Disney or Harry Potter.Ok, so I had this thought in my head, big surprise. I hope someone can get some enjoyment out of it. I have seen a few crossovers with these two fandoms, but I personally have never read anything quite like this. Liberties are taken, as always, please remember that. Unapologetically AU! Here we go!
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Kudos: 92





	A Welcome Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Disney or Harry Potter. 
> 
> Ok, so I had this thought in my head, big surprise. I hope someone can get some enjoyment out of it. I have seen a few crossovers with these two fandoms, but I personally have never read anything quite like this. Liberties are taken, as always, please remember that. Unapologetically AU! Here we go!

It was the day of the Coronation of the new Queen of Arendelle. People from all over the kingdom were to be in attendance of the grand celebration, and dignitaries and royalty from all over the world were to be there as well. It was to be a celebration for the ages, as after nearly a decade and a half, the once Princess, to be queen, Elsa, would be seen once more. 

  
  


After a secret accident in her youth, she had been sheltered away, for both her safety and those around her. It had been even worse once word that her parents, and of course those of her sister, were lost at sea. Everything was set in place, everything was to be perfect, and this event would be talked about for years to come. 

  
  


~AWV~

  
  


Elsa, now the official queen of her late parent’s kingdom, sighed softly as she leaned on her throne. Already it felt… awkward, well, that was a lie. It had felt awkward since this morning, probably since she was twenty, a year prior. Another sigh left her lips, as she got up with a mental grumble. She supposed it was time to learn, more formally, the names and rites of those whom used to know her parents. Of course, she had probably met a few when she was younger, but now she was in charge, and it was much different. 

  
  


The way she moved through the people in the grand hall was as if she was gliding on ice, and that made her scowl to herself as well. Her hands itched, the power within her was growling at her to let loose, but she had to wait until much later for that. Her mind was a bit preoccupied, so she barely managed to avoid running over Duke of Weselton, a shorter, older man. He looked up at her, about to snap, when he saw whom it was, and gave a bow instead. 

  
  


“Ah, your majesty, my apologies.” The Duke said, and she nodded softly, and then a glimmer of something caught her eye. When she looked, she let out the barest of gasps. The man who seemed to be talking to the duke, had eyes that she was sure were crafted from emeralds. They almost seemed to glow, though that could be the way the light reflected off of them. 

  
  


“Introductions, yes!” The Duke said, smiling. “This, is Dr. Harry Potter, a man of great renown in the southern hemisphere.” He said, grinning. 

  
  


“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, your majesty.” Harry said, taking her hand, and brushing his lips lightly across her knuckles. “There have been tales of your beauty, yet I see now they are at the very least, understatements.” He said, before letting go of her hand, and dipping into a respectful now. 

  
  


“I thank you for your kind words, Dr. Potter.” Elsa started, and she noticed for a moment her power try and  _ leap _ towards him, but she reigned it in. “I mean no disrespect, but I do not recall you being on the guest list, as extensive as it was.” She said, and he nodded softly before speaking. 

  
  


“Yes, you see, I was visiting the southern isles when I came across Prince Hans, he was dreadfully sick.” Harry started, shaking his head softly. “I did what I could, and right now, he is currently recovering. As thanks, his oldest brother gave unto me his invitation.” He said, before taking it out, along with a note explaining things. Indeed, it was written by the eldest brother, and she nodded before returning it. 

  
“It seems everything is in order, then, I do trust you enjoy your stay.” Elsa said, and Harry nodded with an almost... knowing smile, before she swept away. She dared a glance back, and got a smile, before she went to find her sister, who was conspicuously missing. 

  
~AWV~

  
  


“It is quite rude for a queen to be absent from her own celebration.” Harry said, as he came onto the balcony Elsa had fled to, who shuddered when once again her power seemed to scream towards him. Once again, she tugged it back, with a great deal of effort, and glanced at her. 

  
  


“I am the Queen, Doctor Potter, I can be rude if I so desire.” Elsa said, a might bit… frostily, before she scowled just a bit at his soft chuckle. 

  
  


“Yes, of course, I meant no disrespect.” Harry said, before leaning on the balcony a few feet from her. “I was never a large fan of crowds myself, you know. I grew up rather sheltered, until I came to the world that would help me become what I am today.” He said, almost wistfully, before he looked at her. “Holding it in will not help, your majesty.” He said, his tone serious, and she tensed visibly, her face becoming a mask of stone. 

  
  


“I do not know what you’re talking about, Doctor.” Elsa said, about to leave when she felt, for the first time in nearly a decade, her power simmer to a dull ache, and not the roaring beast it had been not a few minutes before. Her voice, in a soft whisper, spoke to him. Not a small bit of fear, and a great deal of hope. “What did you do?” She asked, and He chuckled ever so gently. 

  
  


“I am a Doctor to those whom do not, and cannot understand. To all others… I am a druid, a wielder of the magics most elemental.” Harry said, and he came to her, smiling softly. “You should have learned, many years ago, how to control this, but… it’s not too late.” He said, taking her hands, and her power leapt again, her gloves useless as they were turned to ice and then shattered. She panicked for the barest of moments, and then saw his hands encase in an emerald flame. 

  
  


“It doesn’t hurt… sweet gods, it doesn’t hurt.” Elsa said, her tone so heartbreaking, but Harry held firm, but not hard. 

  
  


“I can teach you how to control, so you can be just that, in control.” Harry said, stroking her palms softly. “I was about half your age when I found my affinity for the elements, its a bit late, but we’ll manage.” He said, chuckling softly, making her nod very slowly in return. 

  
  


“My gloves are gone, though… how can I go back in there?” Elsa asked, and Harry gave her a wink before he glanced down to her hands, which were now covered once she looked. “How?” She whispered, and he shrugged before whispering himself. 

  
  


“Magic!” Harry said, before snickering and leading her inside by her arm. Elsa, dumbfounded, but gloriously smiling, followed. It was truly a wonderful day indeed. 

  
  


~AWV~

  
  


The party was that much better, after Harry’s assistance, the guests marveling at the smile that seemed to blossom on her face. Her power seemed to be at bay, for now, when he was in her immediate vicinity, and that was absolutely fine with her, that was for sure. He had even managed to calm down her notoriously hyper sister with his demeanor, that alone was enough to keep him around, for sure. The party was in full swing, but it had to come to an end. The celebration would last the week, but the big event came to a close when the moon was waning itself, quite late in the night. 

  
  


“I shall have a room prepared for you, Doctor.” Elsa said, when most of the hall was vacated fro various reasons be they sleep, or travel. 

  
  


“Nonsense, your majesty.” Harry said, smiling brightly. “While I do appreciate your hospitality, I feel much more comfortable with a tree at my back, and the sky basking me in its glory.” He said, and before she could really protest, he was off like a shot, a mischievous grin on his face, and a playfully agitated one on hers. 

  
  


“Ooh… is my darling older sister smitten?” Anna said, grinning and leaning on Elsa’s throne, her chin in her hands as she teased her sibling. 

  
  


“No, Anna, I am not ‘smitten’, as you say.” Elsa said, sighing softly and giving her sister a soft caress to her cheek. “He’s helped me with something… something I’ve needed for a very long time.” She said, and at Anna’s confused expression, she smiled a bit brighter. “There is still things I need help with, and when he is sure I can go on without his help, i’ll explain, alright?” She said, and Anna frowned, but nodded. This was the most she had been in contact with, and spoken to, her sister in so long. She’d take it. 

  
  


“He is very handsome though, isn’t he?” Anna asked, a small bit of teasing in her voice once more. 

  
  


“I suppose, for a doctor.” Elsa said, before they giggled together and each plucked a chocolate from a passing servant, thanking him as he bustled away. That night they stayed up together, talking, bonding, crying. It was something they both needed, and not once (Elsa would think of later), did her power try and dominate her attention, and it was a beautiful thing. 

  
  


~AWV~

  
  


“Aright, Elsa.” Harry said, as they had taken a trek quite a ways from the walls of the city. “The mountain is strong, far older than you can possible think, as is the earth beneath our feet.” He said, walking around her, the snow not impeding his walk. “I want you to let go. Every last bit of power within you that needs to be release. I want you to bathe us in winter, blanket the mountain with snow. It, and I, can handle it.” He said, before he faced her again. 

  
  


“I know you can subdue it, and… help me push it back, but you’d be in the brunt of it.” Elsa said, and he nodded softly. “I can’t do that… you’re barely known, and you’re a healer, I can’t deprive anyone of your skills.” She said, and he chuckled softly, but it wasn’t in insult towards her. 

  
  


“I can handle it, Elsa.” Harry said, and he wiggled his fingers at her, as if taunting her power out. “I want you to let it leap out, let it come forward with all it’s might!” He said, and she nodded. Her resolve was hesitant, but after a few deep breaths she… just let it go. It was like a damn had ruptured, but instead of water, there was blistering cold. Sleet and ice, snow and hail, it all poured out of her. The mountainside, and a good deal upwards on said mountain, covered in her beautiful havoc. 

  
  


When she felt that no more could be release, she shuddered in relief and dropped to her knees. All around her there were walls of ice and snow, easily ten feet tall, and hundreds of feet in all directions. Standing in front of her, completely untouched, was her magic tutor. Harry had his arms behind his back, smiling softly, before he brought them to his front and gave her a soft, congratulatory round of applause. 

  
  


“Magnificent, Elsa. You’ve let go, and you burnt out that bit of your reserves. We can start learning, now.” Harry said, before helping her to her feet, and giving her a bit of healing magic to wash away her fatigue. At her soft, smiling nod, eyes full of hope, they began. 

  
~AWV~

  
  


Anna was getting both worried, and suspicious, and she didn't know which was more prominent in her mind. Elsa thought she was being sneaky, going every three days, off with Doctor Potter. Something about that was bugging her, yet Elsa always returned smiling, and laughing. It was no doubt good for her, but still, she wanted to be in her sister’s life, dammit (sorry!). So, with a sense of personal pride, she was already out on the road when the duo passed out of the walls of the city. She kept them in good sight, but out of sight of them, and followed. 

  
  


Anna was glad she was wearing her overcoat, especially as they got higher into the mountain, as it was rather chilly. She lost sight of their city about an hour ago, and then they stopped at a clearing, in which she was surprised to see Elsa taking  _ off _ her overcoat. Not only that, but her dress as well, leaving her in wear that was more for summer than being on the mountain! Doctor Potter smiled and nodded at her, waving his hand around, before he blinked. He then turned his head and looked right at her, causing her to ‘eep!’ and duck behind one of the few, rather slim, tree’s. 

  
  


“Anna!” Elsa said, after she got closer, having ran there. “What… what are you doing here?” She asked, both agitated, and worried for her secret, and her sister. 

  
  


“I followed you two, to see what was so important that you go… go gallivanting away from the city!” Anna said, crossing her arms with a huff. “And what do I find? You losing your mind, and practically stripping in the snow!” She said, huffing again, her breath puffing lightly in the cold. 

  
  


“It’s much more complicated than what it seems, Anna. Please, go back.” Elsa started, before Harry got to them. 

  
  


“Let her stay, Elsa, you were going to tell her anyway, right?” Harry asked, and Elsa sighed, before nodding. There was a deep breath from her, before she closed her eyes and conjured a ball of billowy snow in her hand, looking at Anna who could only gasp and look at her in wonder. 

  
  


“Ooh, it’s beautiful.” Anna said, her eyes glinting with something… odd to Harry. While he was not a big fan of it, truth be told, he had learned Legilimency for emergency purposes. With a soft flutter of his eyes, as Anna was distracted with Elsa’s spell, he slipped into her mind. He found what he was looking for quickly, and just as quickly he undid the mental lock. It was not one done out of maliciousness, but for protection, so it came undone easily. Then, quick as he was, he caught her as she felt. 

  
  


“Sister!” Elsa said, just as Anna whimpered and collapsed, looking at Harry with apprehension for her sibling, and a need for answers. 

  
  


“There was something in her mind, blocking her memory of your gift.” Harry said, and Elsa gasped softly. 

  
  


“The trolls…” Elsa whispered, and Harry hummed softly, but nodded. They were both then drawn to Anna as she came to, it was just a simple shock, nothing damaging. 

  
  


“Can we build snowmen now, Elsa?” Anna asked, smiling at her sister, who chuckled and took her into his arms, both of them having another soft moment of bonding, in which Harry took a step back to let them at peace. He smiled softly, always loving these tender moments between the two siblings, there weren't enough of them in his opinion. 

  
  


~AWV~

“So… mom and dad did this?” Anna asked, after about an hour of talking with her sister.

  
  


“They did it out of fear for me, and what others would do if they found out.” Elsa said, nodding softly. “They didn’t understand just what it was, not like there were any with my kind of magic around here.” She said, and then Anna looked at Harry, who waved softly. 

  
  


“And what about you?” Anna asked, and Harry shrugged softly. 

  
  


“I do enjoy wandering the various magical planes, and when I felt the subdued elemental here, I made my way.” Harry said, humming softly and leaning back. “The story about Hans, though, not complete truth.” He said, and at set of raised eyebrows, one from each sister, he chuckled and spoke again. 

  
  


“He has plans to steal the kingdom from you, a rather vile, despicable man.” Harry said, grumbling softly and shaking his head. “So, instead, I have him a rather  _ nasty _ magical illness. Since he has no magic to combat it, it shall take quite a few months, but he will recover.” He said softly, smiling once more. “It’s more like a curse than an illness, really, but he will make a full recovery, but the plot of his will not be able to come into fruition.” He said with a firm nod, and then laughed as he was hugged tightly by the two sisters. 

  
  


“Now, Anna.” Harry said after a few more minutes of gratitude, and just random talking. “You don’t have to go, but you must stay as close to me as possible, Elsa can very easily freeze you to literal ice.” He said, and she nodded rapidly, eager to see more of her sister’s wonderful gift. 

  
  


~AWV~

  
  


“And now, my dear friends.” Harry said to the twin rulers of Arendelle, gear packed and ready to head out. “I must bid you farewell.” He said with an almost too formal bow. It had been nearly an entire year, but Elsa had a very heavy grasp on her magic now, and it was time for him to go. “I will visit, or at the very least send letters, don’t you worry.” He said, getting a hug from the two of them. He sighed and kissed the foreheads of both of them. He was more of an older brother, than anything else that might have been construed from their relationship. 

  
  


“Where are you going?” Anna asked, Elsa nodding softly in the same question. 

  
  


“I have a very dear friend, a phoenix, who tells me there is a fire elemental that needs my help.” Harry said, chuckling lightly. “Apparently they can barely keep clothing on with how much fire they are putting out.” He shook his head, and then after another hug to the both of them, his oldest friend, Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame. 

  
  


“Fawkes, this is Anna and Elsa, sisters, this is Fawkes. A magnificent friend, and one flashy way to travel.” Harry said, making them chuckle at him before he gave them one more soft, gentle smile, and was then gone just as flashy as when the immortal bird had appeared. The sisters looked at each other, smiling softly, but happily, before they linked their arms and made their way back into the castle proper, hopeful they would see their loved brother once more. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that was all I could do. Just a little something, after listening to ‘Let it Go’, a few days ago. Either way, read and review please, and thanks for reading. 


End file.
